


禁果

by 可乐至上主义 (YvonneT1213121)



Category: Bangtan Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvonneT1213121/pseuds/%E5%8F%AF%E4%B9%90%E8%87%B3%E4%B8%8A%E4%B8%BB%E4%B9%89
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 10





	禁果

02

站在房间门口深呼吸了好几口气，金泰亨狠狠心按响门铃。

房门几乎是在下一秒就开了一条小缝，就好像有人一直在猫眼后等待着一样。

“V？”

听到自己的名字被陌生的声音念出来，金泰亨突然涌起一阵奇怪的感觉，不自然地应了一声。

声音挺好听的，他突然有点好奇JK 长什么样子。

“闭上眼睛。”“啊？”“闭上眼睛，走进来。”

虽然不明所以，但是金泰亨对JK莫名的信任。他乖乖闭上眼睛往前迈步，一阵风在脸上拂过，门敞开了，再继续向前，踩到了房内的地毯上。

咔哒一声，门在他身后轻轻地阖上。

金泰亨刚想睁眼，突然有人从他身后用一条黑色领带蒙住了他的双眼，不等他质问，JK的声音淡淡地解释道：“黑暗的环境可以让快感更强烈。”

如果说之前都是试探和好奇，一切还有转圜的余地，那么从这一刻开始，就再也不能回头了。

金泰亨无助地站在原地，因为不知道处境而慌张，他站了一会儿，恍惚间感觉全世界仿佛只剩下他一个人。JK没有行动，金泰亨只能怯怯地问：“接下来……”

JK轻笑了一声：“会脱衣服吗？”

金泰亨脸烧起来，慢吞吞地开始解扣子。不知道JK站在哪个方位，这让他感觉四面八方都是灼热的视线，好像站在万人舞台完成一场脱衣舞表演。

脱到最后只剩下内裤，金泰亨抓着边缘，硬硬头皮把最后的遮羞布拽下来。

赤裸的身躯被空调吹得打了个寒颤，金泰亨听到遥控器调高温度的声音，然后一双温热的手抓住他的肩膀，把他安置在一张沙发椅上，用松紧带简单绕了几圈束缚住手臂。

“你是第一次吧？为什么想试这个？”JK轻易就看透了他，这让本来想伪装深不可测的金泰亨有些无地自容。他点点头，忽略了后面的问题。

JK对金泰亨的沉默表示不满的方式是一把抓住了他还沉睡着的性器，金泰亨猛地一弹，被突如其来的陌生触感吓到了：“怎、怎么突然开始……”

“早就开始了，现在教你第一步，”JK没戴手套，灼热的温度在掌心的性器之间相互传递，他揉弄着金泰亨的阴囊，语气冷淡，“就是听话。”

金泰亨又是一抖，老老实实支支吾吾地说：“我，我……硬不起来，而且时间有点短，想锻炼一下身体……”

JK突然笑了，靠近他的耳廓：“这不是挺精神的吗？”一边说还一边逗弄了一下马眼，金泰亨随之从喉咙里咕哝一声。

“你女朋友嫌弃你？”

“……”金泰亨本来又不想回答，被JK捏了一下之后只能乖乖应他：“没有，她挺好的。”

金泰亨觉得很绝望，他本来以为JK是很高冷寡言的人，这样他们俩就能心照不宣地按流程完成这种暧昧的活动，没想到他话这么多……对了，还有一件事。

“你没有在录像吧？我们之前说好了不录像的。”JK在私信里一口答应了他许多条件，金泰亨本来还觉得他人挺好说话的，现在突然开始慌张起来——这种慌张是有来由的，JK云淡风轻地问：“不拍脸也不行吗？”

“不行！”金泰亨突然开始挣扎，他后悔了，如梦初醒地觉得自己不应该出现在这里，如果留下了视频还被上传，那么他的工作、女友和按部就班的生活，都将付之一炬。“你说不拍的，你不能反悔！”

“嘘，这个不重要，你别害怕，要对自己有信心，你的身体很漂亮。”JK好像挤了润滑液，滑滑的粘粘的手在金泰亨身上游走，绕着乳头转圈按压，一离开就和手指之间拉了一条丝，无力地垂到金泰亨的龟头上。

金泰亨有点不适应地扭动着，身体里好像有羽毛在搔他的骨头，痒得难耐，但是他依然没有忘记那个黑暗中无形的镜头：“不行，停下，先停下……我后悔了！我们结束吧，就到这里……啊！”

JK摸到了他的后穴，手指借着润滑液的粘腻在穴口打转试探，金泰亨挪动屁股往后躲，被JK不轻不重打了一下臀瓣，在穴口浅浅戳刺的手指同时挠了一下会阴，一阵陌生的快感传遍全身。

“如果你不想受罪的话，就先好好享受再说吧。”

03

“可以只弄前面吗？……后面我用不着啊……”金泰亨对一直徘徊在他后穴的手指感觉诡异，忍不住提出异议。

那两个视频里，JK都是只帮人弄前面的啊……

闻言，JK终于照顾了被冷落许久的阴茎，逗猫似的轻轻逗弄龟头下缘的沟回，那里是男性最敏感的地带。金泰亨爽得浑身颤抖，脚指头都蜷缩，却听到JK说：“用不着？你怎么确定用不着？”

“……我又不是gay……啊唔……”

“是吗？”JK开始慢慢捋动性器的茎身，金泰亨的马眼一酸溢出前列腺液，腰身不自觉往前挺动想要获得更多快感，JK却不让他如愿，放开了手，“那你怎么还瞒着女朋友，和一个男人来开房呢？”

金泰亨差点被他颠倒黑白的话气昏过去，下身又因为失去抚弄而欲求不满，下意识地扭着腰，湿漉漉亮晶晶的龟头和薄薄细细的腰在空气中晃动，晃得JK眼神一黯。

“如果你现在这个样子，被认识你的人看到，他们会想什么呢？特别是你女朋友。”

金泰亨全身僵住了，那个无形的摄像头好像从四面八方围着他，但是他可悲地发现，意识到有摄像头存在后他好像更兴奋了，其中还夹杂着对接下去发生的事的期待和愧疚。

“你看你，很想要吧？”JK的语气直转而下，降到冰点，“那就乖一点，知道吗？”

金泰亨有点委屈地点点头。

JK满意地揩了一把他龟头上的粘液，然后开始撸动他的性器。色情的水声不绝于耳，金泰亨不敢叫出声，咬着嘴唇一下下喘着气，JK好像不满他的做法，手指上的茧反复刮弄龟头下缘的敏感带，用指腹浅浅戳揉龟头上的小孔，另一只手也不闲着，挪到上面揉捏两颗粉红色的乳珠，好像不把粉红色玩成艳红色就不罢休一样。

金泰亨终于忍不下去了，哼出了第一声之后就一发不可收拾：“啊……唔嗯……那里不要……”

本来以为接下来JK会像视频里沉默不应，没想到他说：“哪里不要？这里吗？”说完恶意地用掌心旋着揉弄敏感的龟头，阴囊也被另一只手掂在手里揉弄，揉得金泰亨声音破碎：“别那么弄啊……嗯……”

在金泰亨被前面的快感逼得无路可退时，JK把手悄悄挪到后面，覆上那朵一直在颤抖的小花，两根手指按在上面细细摁着，照顾性器的手开始大开大合地上下撸动，手心的茧摩擦过青筋，金泰亨的腰一直不规律地颤抖着往上挺，阴茎快速抖动着，仿佛快到达高潮。

“要射了……！啊……我要射了嗯……”金泰亨全身一顿，JK眼疾手快地掐住性器根部，金泰亨做出射精的条件反射，却射不出来，被硬生生掐断的感觉让他如坠地狱，挣扎着双手想把JK的手扫开。

“乖，不是想锻炼身体吗？这么快怎么行。”JK抚摸着金泰亨的小腹安慰他，性器被阻断高潮，涨红着在空气中颤颤巍巍。金泰亨深呼吸几口气，那阵快感还没过去，燃烧得更加剧烈，JK又重新握住了阴茎温柔地抚弄，由慢到快又领着金泰亨往顶峰攀登。

又快到了……金泰亨的脑子里发出信号，这次JK没有阻止他，可能是考虑到初次，不能太过火。控制过的高潮比自然射精更酣畅淋漓一点，金泰亨仰着头挺着腰，精液一股股射出来溅在小腹上，还有一点洒在JK的黑色衬衫上，不过这个金泰亨毫不知情。

金泰亨的大脑短暂地失神了几十秒，以为就此结束，没想到田柾国又把手覆在龟头上揉搓，手指不断地刺激马眼和敏感带。刚射过的龟头敏感不已，金泰亨受不了这样的刺激，往后躲着逃避这种可怕的快感：“不要！……不要了……可以了……不要再弄了……啊啊啊……”

这种令人害怕的快感传遍四肢百骸，JK趁虚而入，把手指塞进不断翕动收缩的后穴里。

金泰亨的前列腺很浅，手指很快找到了一处柔软的地方，狠狠地按上去，前面的手掌还在玩着龟头，金泰亨崩溃地哭叫出来，生理性泪水夺眶而出，打湿了领带。

“我想上厕所……”“不是上厕所，宝贝。”

白光闪过，良久过后，细腰还在剧烈颤抖着，下身湿漉漉地一片狼藉，金泰亨不知道发生了什么，只知道一阵灭顶的快感过后，有类似于射精的感觉，但是持续时间比射精久，接下来有水溅到了他的下巴，自己爽得差点晕过去。

金泰亨大口大口喘着气，瘫在椅子上失神了，大腿根部不规律地轻颤，两行泪痕可怜兮兮地挂在下颚，全身泛着令人遐想的粉红色。

只有JK知道，金泰亨潮吹了。

他看着金泰亨这副诱人的样子，又看了看自己已经硬了很久的裆部，性器的粘液已经打湿了前端的黑色裤子。

金泰亨看不到他狼狈的样子，更看不到，JK眼里闪烁着的，兴奋而狂热的光芒。

04

田柾国昨晚熬夜到凌晨，早上昏昏欲睡晃晃悠悠到学校，本来想借着早自习和第一节课的课间小睡一会儿，没想到新班级里的女生比去年的还聒噪，叽叽喳喳吵得他脑瓜子嗡嗡的。

他趴在课桌上，像一只沉睡的兔子，身边的女生还在胡侃着，田柾国的耳朵无可避免捕捉到了只言片语。

“你看到这学期的数学老师了吗！！太帅了啊啊啊啊！为什么之前从来没见过啊？”

“好像是新来的吧……听说去年刚毕业，四舍五入算是大学生呢！好年轻啊！”

“啊啊啊你说得我好好奇他长什么样，等会儿第一节数学课吧？不行我得涂个口红，今天气色太差了。”

“你想得美哈哈哈哈，刚刚班主叫我去办公室，听那些老师说他有女朋友的，还长得很漂亮么。”

“恰柠檬，为什么帅哥都是别人的，呜呜呜……”

说着说着上课铃就响了，周围的女生作鸟兽散，田柾国揉揉眼睛伸了个懒腰坐好，传说中新的数学老师刚好走进教室，教室里立刻爆发出“哇——”的惊叹声。

穿着一身严肃的西装，戴着刻板黑框眼镜的数学老师把教材资料放到讲桌上，有点不自然地拽拽袖扣，开始自我介绍。

“我叫金泰亨，是你们班这学期的数学老师，请多关照！”

田柾国盯着他眯起眼睛，露出一个耐人寻味的笑容。

原来是你啊，V。

05

金泰亨觉得班上有个学生，貌似热情积极过头了。

是因为热爱着数学吗？金泰亨觉得很欣慰。听办公室的其他老师说，这位同学的学习成绩非常优秀，画画也很厉害，金泰亨忍不住肃然起敬。

“我教过他高一的数学，之前他都是不听课的啊，上课不是看漫画就是打游戏，虽然考试依然很高分就是了，怎么这学期……”

教学组的地中海数学老师正和金泰亨攀谈着，办公室的门就被敲响了：“老师们好，我找金老师。”

办公室就一个姓金的，金老师赶紧从办公桌前站起来招手：“我在这儿呢！有什么事吗？”定睛一看，原来是班上的那个优等生——田柾国。

“老师，我有道题不懂，想问问您。”田柾国凑到金泰亨身边，有意无意把地中海挤到后面去。

“啊……哪道题啊？”金泰亨对田柾国的热情有点吃不消，但是看这孩子圆头圆脑求知若渴挺可爱的，像只小兔子，没忍住摸了摸他的头。

田柾国转瞬即逝地一僵，又凑得更近了些，手在练习册上随便一指。

“刚刚课上不是讲过类似的题型吗？其实都是一样的套路，只不过……”金泰亨滔滔不绝地讲题，耐心地讲完每一个步骤之后，回过神来发现办公室已经空无一人——原来已经上课好几分钟了。

他才注意到田柾国靠他有多紧，金泰亨包裹着薄薄白衬衫的手臂和田柾国棉质校裤里的大腿挨在一起，学生一只手撑在办公桌上，另一只手扶着金泰亨身后的椅背，像是把他整个人都圈在怀里，头顶还有呼出的热气，他甚至还能感受到学生胸口的起伏。

金泰亨不自然地咳嗽一声，正了正身形，没想到田柾国靠他更近了，明朗的声音从耳边传来：“老师，我还是不懂。”

金泰亨浑身一抖，感觉有些不对劲，几秒后才意识到发生什么事，他慌忙地说：“柾国同学，你先回教室上课吧，题不懂放学后再问也行，别耽误了其他科的功课。”

幸好田柾国没有再缠着他，点点头就拿着练习册走了，走之前状似不经意地瞄了一眼金泰亨的两腿之间，吓得他赶紧把大腿合拢。

学生的背影消失在办公室门口，金泰亨松了一口气，无奈地看了一眼裤裆，决定去厕所冷静冷静。

遮遮掩掩跑到厕所，金泰亨一进隔间就把自己裤子脱下来，在看到腿间的贞操锁时无语凝噎，想哭都哭不出来。

沉睡的时候没有大碍，现在这种情况就很尴尬了。金泰亨暗骂自己是禽兽，居然在学生面前起反应。冰冷精致的金属箍着已经半勃起的阴茎，金泰亨象征性地摸了两把，可想而知毫无意义，被束缚着的性器无法释放，他只能一遍遍深呼吸缓解欲望。

一想起昨天发生的一切，金泰亨就咬牙切齿，恨不得把JK暴打一顿。

昨天JK帮他洗澡擦身体把他抱到床上，最后自己什么时候睡着的都不知道。醒过来的时候JK已经走了，掀开被子就看到自己的性器被锁住，金泰亨哭笑不得，想起洗澡时他们最后的对话。

“把视频删掉，求你了……以后我不会再和你联系了，就当做这一切都没有发生过。”

“把我当免费劳动力了？话不要说太满，你以后还会再找我的。”JK从抽屉里拿出一个东西，讳莫如深地说，“这个只有我能打开，不许自慰，受不了了的话，你知道我的联系方式。”

他悔青了肠子都来不及，怎么可能还会再去找他——金泰亨又想到昨天那种如登极乐的快感，又想到田柾国刚刚贴在他身上的触感，不禁打了个颤。

好不容易浪潮消退了，金泰亨捧起一抔水浇了浇脸，审视着镜子里的自己，思考着解决问题的方法。

当下刻不容缓的就是要赶紧把这个鬼东西弄掉，要是女朋友发现了那他跳进黄河都洗不清，还有JK录的视频，他现在面临着随时会丢掉工作的危险……

今天是正式上班的第一天，他分外珍惜这份来之不易的工作——因为暂时交不起韩国出租屋的保证金，又不好意思住在女朋友家里，金泰亨好不容易才找到了配有教师宿舍的学校，算是大学毕业后第一件顺利幸运事。

原本已经够艰难了，身体还不争气，居然鬼迷心窍去网上找了个变态，还被拍了视频……

泰难了。

06

新学期开学第一周没有晚自习，放学铃一响金泰亨早早收拾好东西准备回宿舍，没想到一出办公室门就看到田柾国半边肩膀挂着书包朝他这边过来。

“柾国同学，你要准备回家了吗？”金泰亨顺势和他肩并肩一起走下楼梯。

田柾国手里拿着练习册，一脸天真：“老师，不是您让我放学后再找你的吗？”

金泰亨没想到田柾国居然好学到这种地步，拿过练习册转身和他肩并肩走下楼梯，没想到在拐角的墙上倚着一个穿白衬衫的女人，看到金泰亨下楼，对他笑了一下。

“你怎么来了？今天不用加班吗？”金泰亨惊讶完有点不好意思女朋友等自己下班。

“午休把晚上的活做完了，想着你第一天上班就来看看。”韩娜英笑着，注意到了男朋友身旁的学生，亲切地打招呼：“同学你好啊。”

金泰亨这才想起还有学生在身旁，转头想让田柾国先回家，却看到他面无表情地盯着韩娜英，还没等金泰亨开口，朝她礼貌性地点点头就走了。

金泰亨尴尬地笑笑，一边走一边和韩娜英有一搭没一搭聊着天，走到楼下他才发现她的车就停在停车场。

金泰亨下意识瞄了一眼自己停在旁边的小电驴，把“我送你回家吧”噎了下去，换了个话题：“要一起吃个饭吗？”

“我吃饱了过来的，你先回宿舍吧，累了一天去休息会儿。”韩娜英靠在车门旁，挥挥手示意金泰亨回去。

金泰亨知道她不会先自己一步离开，于是转过身朝宿舍的方向走去，走到停车场的方向看不见的死角，才听到汽车引擎的声音。

韩娜英就是这样一个无懈可击的女人，为了不麻烦金泰亨，自己开车来学校，为了不让还在攒钱的金泰亨请自己吃饭，就先吃饱再过来——为他着想，礼貌客气且疏离。

他们是父母介绍认识的，那时候金泰亨辞掉上一份工作，爸妈说刚好有认识的人的女儿在首尔想相亲，条件都很不错，就硬推着金泰亨去了。

相亲的时候完全不知道她是工资比自己高的人，言语间全是低调内敛。直到后面两个人觉得各方面都挺合适开始发展之后，金泰亨才发现她比自己优秀不只一点点。

她像是一个完美无缺的模范女友，只是也从不让人走进自己的内心。至于为什么选择了金泰亨，她只说过一句“因为你不会问太多”——就像韩娜英第一次提出要金泰亨留在家里过夜的那天晚上，他们什么都还没做，她就哭了，而金泰亨也什么都没问，以为是她因为自己硬不起来感到很伤心，于是绅士地帮她穿好衣服就离开了。

哪个人对着喜欢的女孩子会没有反应呢？除非是自己身体有问题。

像韩娜英那样完美的女孩，没人会不喜欢的吧，所以一定是自己身体有问题。金泰亨没有谈过恋爱，懵懵懂懂推理出这么个结论。

他们不会依赖对方，不会过问彼此的生活，可以说非常合适，说不定这样慢慢发展下去有可能会结婚。金泰亨好像从来没有考虑过“喜不喜欢”这个问题，只是按照章法规规矩矩地生活着，不喜欢意外，也从不脱轨。

而JK毫无疑问就是那个意外，那条诱人入歧途的轨。

07

好热，睡不着……金泰亨辗转反侧，这时候突然后悔自己为了节省电费没有选配有空调的宿舍，交多点电费也好过现在这样，风扇直直对着自己吹还汗流浃背。

那件事情已经过去一个星期了，金泰亨不得不承认，只要他一想起那天就会硬，他已经分不清是因为JK还是因为他的触碰了。那种触感历历在目，他终于知道为什么那么多人热衷于此，因为一旦食髓知味就再也戒不掉，像一种瘾。

这几天JK一直给他发消息，金泰亨都没有回，但是也不敢拉黑他——毕竟JK说得对，话不能说太满，事不能做太绝，只是他自己也没想好要怎么办。

但是尝试了各种方法打不开贞操锁，金泰亨忍了一周，喝了十几杯凉茶去火，每晚听天朝的大悲咒静心禁欲，今晚终于还是忍不住了。

他不受控制地把手伸进裤子里，绝望地摸到了无情的金属质贞操锁，把阴茎和阴囊全都箍在像笼子一样的器具里。金泰亨试着把手指从缝隙伸进去，只能摸到一点边缘，完全是杯水车薪。

性器还在往外吐着黏液，金泰亨的腿间一片湿漉漉，已经分不清是汗水还是龟头上的前列腺液。他把裤子扒到脚踝，膝盖夹着被子，无法自已地翻过身挺腰蹭着床板，蹭出了一身熄不掉的火。他在腿间胡乱摸着，放在床头充电的手机突然震动了一下。

“在干嘛？”

是JK，金泰亨决定无视这条消息。

“在自慰吗？”

有种被撞破窘事的羞耻感，金泰亨狠狠地单手敲下消息回复他。

“没有！！！”

下一秒手机突然铃声大作，在静谧的夜里显得格外突兀，金泰亨还没看来电人急急忙忙接起来怕吵到隔壁宿舍的老师，压低声音：“喂？”

对面没出声，金泰亨觉得奇怪，又“喂”了一声。

对面轻笑了一声，在金泰亨耳边刮出一阵静电似的酥麻感。他立马听出来了，压着怒火忿忿道：“你怎么知道我的电话号码？”

“在自慰吗？”JK没有回答他的问题，又问了他一遍，金泰亨不擅长说谎，无法脸不红心不跳地否认，又没想好怎么转移话题，索性尴尬地沉默下来。

JK又笑了：“不过，你也没办法自慰。”

说起这个金泰亨就气不打一处来：“这个要怎么打开？”

“我都说了，只有我能打开，”JK好整以暇，“大发慈悲”地好心透露道，“如果实在受不了，你可以摸一下会阴……知道在哪里吗？”

“……我不难受。”一边这么说着，一边口是心非地摸下去，在阴囊下面有一条线，再往下就是靠近后庭的地方。金泰亨知道那就是会阴，好奇地用指腹擦了一下，没忍住打了个寒颤，轻轻地“啊”了一声。

“摸到了吗？用你食指的茧摩擦一下，会更舒服。”

“嗯……”

金泰亨的理智告诉他应该马上挂掉电话睡觉，明天还有早课，可是他的本能使他沉溺在欲海里翻腾。手指不断刮蹭会阴，身下一片湿濡，但是这种程度根本就不够，他渴望更多，阴茎涨得快要爆掉——速度越来越快，不经意间手指一滑，不小心戳进后穴，一种微妙的感觉升腾起来，金泰亨闷哼一声，停下动作缓神喘气。

“舒服吗？”

“好奇怪……”

JK也气息不稳，差点没控制住声音暴露出来，不过金泰亨毫无察觉，“摸到后面了是吧？还记得那天我怎么做的吗？”

又被他猜中了，金泰亨有些恼羞成怒，理智突然涌上来，二话不说就把电话挂了，盖上被子催眠自己赶紧入睡。

JK没有再打过来，金泰亨反而觉得不习惯，频繁地开锁屏，但是都没有消息进来。

下身还在叫嚣着，无法忽视的燥热感使金泰亨又再次把手伸下去。他想起JK刚刚说的话：

“还记得那天我怎么做的吗？”

怎么可能不记得。即使强迫自己不去想起，但是禁果效应让他一遍又一遍温习回应那天的场景——JK是怎么做的呢？用前列腺液润滑后穴，再用手指在穴口打转戳刺，直到花开为止，最后再慢慢把手指插进去。

金泰亨紧闭双眼，鸵鸟似的把头埋在枕头里，手指摸到了后穴，惊讶地发现那里早已泛滥成灾，穴口不断收缩着，他的手指停在入口踌躇了一下，狠狠心插了进去。

手指立马被柔软湿热的肉壁包裹住，金泰亨感觉有点不适应，在穴口试探了一会儿之后借着肠液的润滑把整个手指都插了进去，摸索了几下更空虚了，把中指也塞了进去。

上次……JK是摸到了哪里很舒服呢？金泰亨没有印象，只能靠自己发掘——他佝偻着身子用手指在自己的后穴里缓缓抽插，粘腻暧昧的水声在安静的空间里格外响亮，听得金泰亨把头埋得更深。

尝试曲起手指，不小心按到了一处软肉。

“啊……”金泰亨全身划过令人窒息的电流，爽得不规律地轻颤。尝到甜头之后只会变得更馋，他忍不住又按向那块地方，又得到一阵强烈的快感。曲起手指开始快速地戳刺，水声随着动作更加欢快，酸胀的不适逐渐被无以名状的快慰所取代。

事情完全失控了，金泰亨的脑海里尚存一点理智，他也察觉到所有一切正慢慢偏离轨道。可是怎么会这么爽呢？他的嘴里不断溢出呻吟，全身的感官知觉都集中在身下，仿佛那是通往极乐的唯一入口——事实上他已经深陷其中了。

最后他又看到那道熟悉的白光，后穴还在剧烈收缩着，手心一片濡湿，他把手指慢动作从后面抽出来，才发现自己的阴茎居然没有任何刺激就射了。

失魂落魄地换了床单洗了个澡，金泰亨躺在硬硬的床板上，崩溃地捂住双眼。

事到如今，只能去找JK谈谈了。


End file.
